Assault On Masyaf
by Josai12
Summary: The Templars have discovered where the Assassins are hiding, the battle will be deadly, and who could win?


**Prologue**

Ezio Auditore Da Firenze is a master Assassin, he has rebuilt the creed from the ground up. But he retired, and he has disappeared, not even the best scouts can find him. But not even he could be any good with the upcoming Templar invasion. The Assassins have no hope of defeating the Templars, or do they?

**Story start**

"Listen up. The Templars are only 30 kilometers outside of the city. Which means they will be here no later than tomorrow. All the traps are set to fend them off, but that will not stop them all. Training will begin now." Says Ezio's former student, Castel Sant'Angelo.

"You hear that?" Says another former student, Caterina Sforza. "Sounds like even the masters have no hope." Continues Caterina.

"When it seems like nothing is left, you still have hope." Says Pietro Rossi, the third, and final apprentice of Ezio, at least, last one alive.

"Of course you would say that, you are the optimistic one." Replies Sforza.

"Keep your head up, I will make sure you get out alive. Even if I don't, you will." Says Rossi.

"_Cazzo si_, you know I can not allow it." Replies Caterina to his proposal.

"No matter what you will survive this battle. Just keep your head up and _asino_ down. Got it?" Says Pietro.

"Fine, but in the end we all die. No matter who you are, you will die." States Caterina.

"Quit being such a pessimist." Snaps Pietro.

"Not pessimism, realism." Caterina snaps back.

"Whatever you s-" Pietro tries to say before getting cut off.

"Get to arms! The templars have soldiers hidden within the village, we are under attack!" Yells a man neither Pietro nor Caterina recognizes.

"You heard the man! Move move move!" Says Castel Sant'Angelo. Pietro nods towards Caterina, and she returns the nod, this means they will stick together, Ezio taught them this. They were disheartened when they heard he was nowhere to be found. They ran to the armory, grabbed their swords, hidden blades and crossbows. Then they attached the blades to their wrists, but the swords in their scabbards(sword holders) and take their positions on the walls.

"What is going on? I can not see any of them!" Exclaims Caterina.

"I see them not two hundred yards away, keep your voice down." Whispers Pietro.

"How can you see them?" Asks Sforza, her voice now a whisper.

"Eagle vision, one of Ezio's final teachings." Explains Rossi.

"Why did he not teach it to me?" Caterina wonders aloud.

"Shh, not twenty yards now." Whispers Pietro Rossi. They listen to the footsteps as the Templars approach the wall. As the Templars reach ten yards away, they fire the crossbows. One, two ten, seventeen die before they even know what happened. Then all the Assassins, including Pietro and Caterina, jumped off the wall and used their hidden blades to take out two each. Another thirty-four die before the real fighting begins.

"It's a tr-" He is cut off by an arrow piercing his neck, killing him within seconds. It was the same scout that warned them about the attack. Templar archers instantly begin to fire upon the remaining Assassins. Twelve of the seventeen Assassins are killed, Caterina and Pietro are both still alive. The Assassins draw their swords and attack the now revealed archers. All fifteen archers die with swift blows, but two more Assassins are lost to the Templars.

"Just us three outside the wall?" Asks Caterina.

"Sure looks like it." Answers the third, unknown Assassin.

"A trap is set nearby, the same trap activated by Altair Ibn La Ahad over two hundred years ago. They have reset it, but it is very difficult to get to. I will need your help. You see that tower? We climb to the top of it, jump down into haystacks and traverse the, well, I do not know what to expect. All I know is it will not be easy." Explains Pietro. "You going to come with me, or let Masyaf be killed by the Templars?" Asks Rossi.

"I am in." Says the unknown Assassin.

"I will not let Masyaf fall to those filthy dogs." Responds Caterina.

"Let's climb, I will go first, find the safe path, and you two follow." Says the Unknown one.

"Alright, it's a plan." Chimes in Rossi. Without any difficulty, the Assassin makes it to the top. Caterina follows next, nearly slips, but is able to make it up.

"I caused one of the pieces to fall off, you will need to find a different root!" Yells Sforza. This seems to happen a lot, why is that? Time for that later, for now he must climb. He actually finds a quicker, easier to take root.

"Alright, let us move on." Says the unknown Assassin.

"What is your name?" Ask Sforza.

"Why learn it when we will never see each other after today?" Replies the Assassin, half questioningly.

"Whatever, let's go." Says Rossi. They walk to the platform in which they will start the plan. They can see that thousands of Templars are ready, waiting for the time to strike.

"We best move quickly if we are to get this done sometime today." States the unknown Assassin.

"We can't make it, too far down. We will surely die." Explains Caterina.

"You need hope, why do you think it is called a leap of faith?" Asks Rossi.

"If you lose hope, you lose everything." Responds the unknown one. They line up along each of the three platforms, Caterina jumps first, followed by the Assassin, then by Rossi. The jump is amazing, he has no idea on how to explain it. As he lands hh hears a bloodcurdling come from Caterina. He quickly jumps out of the haystack to see the the unknown one has missed the haystack, landed flat on his back, killed instantly. Sforza is still screaming.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Roars Rossi. "We can not let his death be in vain!" Bellows Pietro.

"I am sorry, but I have never seen someone die like that." Sobs Caterina.

"We never even learned his name. _Possa egli riposare in pace_." Rossi prays as he closes his eyes. It is the prayer he uses when he kills his target, or when one of his brothers falls in battle. "Let us keep moving." Said Rossi, his voice barely a whisper. In return Caterina just nods. They walk forward and reach the wooden boards that they must jump across to reach the tower they must climb.

"I will go first. I will be able to find a safe path to take." Explains Rossi. Caterina says nothing, just stands there, so Rossi jumps and finds the correct path. When Caterina follows the last board snaps, not giving her enough momentum to land on the cliff. Rossi grabs her hand before she falls to her death. But the force acting on his hand causes him to pull a muscle, he instinctively lets her go to keep the pain from shooting through his whole arm.

"No! Caterina!" Yells Rossi. "I promised you." Rossi, now less than whispers. "I am sorry. _Possa ella riposare in pace_." Prays Rossi, in a very, almost non-existent voice. He keeps moving, knowing he has to finish the job, or Masyaf will fall, so he does just that. He climbs all the way up to the top of the tower, the tower is huge, standing at one hundred or so feet tall, so it takes him a minute to reach the top. When he is standing at the top of the tower, all he sees is the Templar army, with thousands upon thousands of soldiers about to attack. It takes him a minute to find the lever that will activate the trap. What the trap is,he is about to find out. Without any hesitation, he pulls the lever. Nothing happens at first,killing all hope of saving Masyaf, but then, a weapon that the Assassins are banned from using because of the chance it could kill innocents, rolls out of the tower. Bombs, none of them lit, but the force will cause them to explode, and they do just that. One of the largest explosions in human history(as of 1529) has just occurred. The tower was not tested for durability. It crumbles in on itself, but the force knocks Pietro off of the tower, causing him to fall all the way down the mountain, he just met the same fate of Caterina, Pietro is dead. And the Animus has shut off.

"End of bloodline." States the Animus program.

"What happened? That can not be it, it can't be." Says Giosia Harvey. "How could it end like that?" Asks Giosia.

"I do not know how it could have happened. All we know is it did. The Animus is shut off." Replies Lucia.

"Seems like we have just lost this war, and this planet." Mutters Harvey.

"Not yet, sounds like Desmond miles has kept his hope on this. Maybe we can still save earth. Maybe this war is not lost. Desmond is our only hope, and tomorrow will decide whether I am right or not, because tomorrow is the end of the world, tomorrow is December 21st 2012."

**End Of Storyline.**


End file.
